guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Charging Strike
Charging Strike + Bull Strike/Protector's Strike Lightblade 17:16, 23 September 2006 (CDT) :No kidding. Protectors on a Hammer does absurd damage already, Id love to see JI + Sundering + crit + Protector's Strike + Charging Strike against an unprotected cloth wearer. ::Does the +damage on Chargine Strike stack with the +damage on say, Bull's Strike or Protector's Strike? Like you activate this stance and use Bull's Strike to attack, would the +damage stack? That would be neat IMO. --Whizkidos 17:32, 24 September 2006 (CDT) :::From what I've heard, starting an attack like protector's strike ends this stance before you actually hit. so no +70 damage hits on moving targets. --Theonemephisto 10:34, 25 September 2006 (CDT) ::::I'm not sure about that. Other skills that end when you use a skill don't work that way. For example, if I use Healing Signet while under the effects of Battle Rage, I can see that while I'm activating Healing Signet, I'm still under the effects of Battle Rage, which only ends at the successful completion of Healing Signet. If you target warriors using attack skills, you can see that they do have activation times, in which they haven't hit yet or completed their skill. Protector's strike may work differently due to its actual activation time, so it might be that only normal attack skills would work, like Bull's Strike. I'm also curious as to interruption. Being interrupted stops the skill but still gives its recharge as if it was used, so I'm not sure if being interrupted while using Healing Signet in Battle Rage will end Battle Rage. My best bet is that if anything'll work with this skill, it'll be Bull's Strike. Also note that this skill can't be spammed too much, due to energy, and really can only do damage once over its duration. Bull's Charge, however, can knockdown with attacks or attack skills over and over during its (longer) duration. We'll have to see, though. I'm very intrigued with this skill. DancingZombies 18:10, 28 September 2006 (CDT) Hands down my favourite Nightfall warrior skill. Put this on a standard Sever/Gash/Final Thrust sword bar, and you end up with something really sweet indeed. --Dirigible 23:11, 23 September 2006 (CDT) :ROFL!!!! If your chasing a target for more then 5 seconds, you can instantly hit/recast/hit again for two large damage attacks, if a target doesn't think to "stop" running, this would be devastating. --Amokk 11:26, 3 October 2006 (CDT) Incidently, since this is not an Attack Skill per say, the armor penetration from Strength should not apply, am I right? --Infusco 17:07, 9 October 2006 (CDT) Wouldn't this + Dismember be better than Eviscerate? I mean, if you add +34 damage to Dismember, that's like the old Eviscerate for 5 Adrenaline. You'd have to invest a lot in Strength, but with Lion's Might, that's what you should probably do anyway. --Shadowleaf 00:55, 14 October 2006 (CDT) running skill it is a nice running skill!!... 33% all the time--WichmanN 08:39, 25 September 2006 (CDT) the recharge on this skill makes it horribly over-powered :How so? The skill ends if you hit once, the only thing it will be useful for is either relic running in HA, or finally giving the warrior a much needed chase-down-and-kill skill... Celestial Patch ::running in like do the droks run with 33 % all the way... --WichmanN 17:42, 29 September 2006 (CDT) ::::I agree. I smell nerf bat coming on. It should have at least a 10 second cool-down. — Jyro X 09:27, 21 October 2006 (CDT) :::Except you'll get you but pounded without "Charge!" and Balanced Stance when you get to the Frost Worms.--Dice 09:39, 2 October 2006 (CDT) :::::I see this as a good run skill for anyplace that doesnt have knockdown --Mwpeck 10:32, 26 October 2006 (CDT) Well in the more dangerous runs you'll prolly want Defy pain or Healing Hands or something for an elite, but in easier runs I can see this really speeding things up. (Not a fifty five 15:51, 26 October 2006 (CDT)) Icon Anyone know what happened to the icon? -- ···» Life Infusion ··· 22:56, 1 October 2006 (CDT) :Your ad blocker is blocking it. Whitelist everything on gamewikis.org if you can. The image is in a directory named /ad/. --Fyren 22:58, 1 October 2006 (CDT) "next successful hit" Is it just me or is that really unusually vague? Could you use this with a bow? And what about cyclone axe/crude swing btw, would you get the bonus on every hit or just 1 of them? Phool 11:17, 22 October 2006 (CDT)